bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Kyōdaina
Bleach (ブリーチ, Burīchi; romanized as BLEACH in Japan) is an ongoing manga series authored by Tite Kubo that has appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine since August 2001. This spin-off, titled Bleach: Kyodaina (強大な lit: "The Mighty"), is the story of Michio Kurosaki, the son of the now highly regarded Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, as he and several other individuals that he encounters over the series try to make names for themselves in a world governed by the paranormal. Kyodaina Characters Main Characters 'Michio Kurosaki: '''A white haired teenager who is also the son of Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, who has strangely disappeared nearly 14 years ago, around the time of Michio's birth. A fun-loving, and yet morally defined adventurer, Michio desires to one day live up to his father's name and become a Substitute Soul Reaper as well. '''Ichigo Kurosaki: '''The former Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town, and the father of Michio Kurosaki. 40 years before the Kyodaina storyline, Ichigo helped Commander Yamamoto and the Gotei 13 defeat a horrid monster that had been released from the darkest reaches of Hell, and was thus regarded as a hero afterwords. 20 years later, he attempted to live a normal life and settle down with a young woman that he had met some time before. They both had a son, named Michio, but the woman died giving birth. At that same time, Ichigo learned of a strange new threat from a mysterious being, who stated that this evil would destroy the entire world if it weren't dealt with. Leaving the baby Michio with a now grone up Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo left to find answers about this evil, and a way to prevent it from happening. 14 years later, he has still not been seen. ''More to come soon! Supporting Characters 'Rukia Kuchiki: '''The current Captain of the 13th Division, and friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. She helped Ichigo and the others defeat a monster from Hell nearly 40 years ago. Her Captain, Jushiro Ukitake, died a couple of years before the Kyodaina storyline, and since she had already learned her Bankai by that point, she was made Captain of Division 13 in his place. '''Karin Kurosaki: '''Ichigo's younger sister and Michio's aunt and caretaker. Currently working as the soccer coach for the Karakura High School, Karin has raised Michio as her own son ever since Ichigo left him with her, before departing to prevent some sort of looming threat. ''More to come soon! Antagonists More to come soon! Kyodaina Arcs More to come soon! Trivia *This series is based off of an idea the author and his best friend had sometime ago in High School. While he regrets that his friend is unable to participate due to college and waning interest in Bleach, he plans to portray his friend's characters to the best of his ability. *This arc is also an alternate brance of the Bleach storyline, taking place after the Lost agent arc, but ignoring the events of the Vandenreich invasion. This was done mainly to ensure that the ideas of this story remain unchanged, and it was also due to both the author and his friend's personal distaste for the Vandenreich arc.